Sawsbuck (Pokémon)
|} Sawsbuck (Japanese: メブキジカ Mebukijika) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 34. In Generation V, Sawsbuck changes its appearance depending on the current season. However, this change in form does not occur after capture, unless it is present in the 's party at the time of a season change. This applies to Eggs as well. * When the month is January, May, or September, the season is , and it becomes Spring Form. * When the month is February, June, or October, the season is , and it becomes Summer Form. * When the month is March, July, or November, the season is , and it becomes Autumn Form. * When the month is April, August, or December, the season is , and it becomes Winter Form. In Generation VI, Sawsbuck is only encountered and caught in its Spring Form. The other forms are available if imported in from Generation V. Biology Sawsbuck is a brown and cream deer-like Pokémon with rhomboid ears and darker ear insides. Its eyes have light-orange markings that curve down to sides of its face. It has a dark-brown nose, and it sports cream fur on its chin and sides of its face. Light-orange stripes rim its underbelly, and its back is decorated with spots corresponding to the season: pink in spring, green in summer, orange in fall, and white in winter. Its limbs are slender and tipped with hooves. Unless it's summer, its brown tail points down. Sawsbuck lives in herds led by the Sawsbuck with the most splendid antlers. It can live almost anywhere as they adapt to the season, but prefer to live away from humans. It is herbivorous. Its appearance changes depending on the season. During the spring, a tuft of cream fur appears on its chest, and its antlers are adorned with pink flowers. During the summer, its tail points up, it grows tufts of fur on the back of its head, and its antlers sport green leaves. During the fall, it sports a cream tuft of fur on its chest, and the leaves on its antlers are red and brown. During the winter, the cream fur turns white, tufts of white fur appear on its chest and lower limbs, and its antlers are coated in white. In the anime Major appearances Spring Form Sawsbuck debuted in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, under the ownership of Burgundy. She used it in her against , where it went up against . However, it lost after being hit by a powerful . All four forms of Sawsbuck appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, with Sawsbuck's Winter Form making its debut, and Sawsbuck's Summer and Autumn Forms making their main series debut. They resided at a secret lake that allowed the Sawsbuck to take on all four forms at the same time. 's aim was to photograph all four forms together, which he was able to do. Minor appearances Multiple Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in the opening sequences and ending credits of both [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], while Autumn Form Sawsbuck exclusively appeared in the opening sequence of Black—Victini and Reshiram. This also marked the debuts of both the Summer Form and Autumn Form Sawsbuck. Multiple Sawsbuck appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. Multiple Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Multiple Deerling also appeared in their Summer and Autumn Forms during the legend. A Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Cassie. It participated in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, where it lost to Geraldo's in the first round. A Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Multiple Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Two of them helped put a fire out there. A Summer Form Sawsbuck appeared in a photo in Mending a Broken Spirit!. Summer Sawsbuck anime.png|Summer Form Sawsbuck in the anime Autumn Sawsbuck anime.png|Autumn Form Sawsbuck in the anime Winter Sawsbuck anime.png|Winter Form Sawsbuck in the anime Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Choir Tournament, several Autumn Form Sawsbuck appeared at the Autumn Choir Tournament. In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, Norman was revealed to own a Winter Form Sawsbuck. It was first used to break into the Pokémon Association's old research facility. Sawsbuck Autumn Form Adventures.png|Autumn Form Sawsbuck in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Echo Valley (post ending), Challenger's Ground (post ending) (Spring Form) Forest: Misty Edgewater (post game) (Summer Form) Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain (Autumn Form) Glacier: Frozen Tundra (Winter Form)}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest (all seasons)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 627 (Autumn Form) Marron Trail: Stage 674 (Winter Form) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Eighth release; Spring Form) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (22nd release; Summer Form)}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Horn Leech|Grass|Physical|75|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15| |'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Spring Form Summer Form Autumn Form Winter Form Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Sawsbuck and its . * Sawsbuck represents in the Unova horoscope. * The design for Sawsbuck was created before the concept of seasons was added to . Origin Sawsbuck may be based on a , which is a species of deer that decorates its antlers with foliage during the breeding season. Its antlers may also be based on a tree. It may also be based on one of the stories of , in which he tries to shoot a stag using cherry pits in his musket. The stag survives and escapes, and the next year he discovers a stag with a cherry tree growing out of its head. Name origin Sawsbuck is derived from (a device for holding rough wood so that it may be sawn) and may be a combination of sawbuck and buck (male deer). Saws may also be an acronym for the names of the seasons ('s'ummer, 'a'utumn, 'w'inter, and 's'pring). Mebukijika may be a combination of 芽吹き mebuki (to bud) and 鹿 shika (deer). In other languages and |fr=Haydaim|frmeaning=From , composer of , and |es=Sawsbuck|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kronjuwild|demeaning=From and |it=Sawsbuck|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바라철록 Baracheolrok|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=芽吹鹿 Yáchuīlù|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 芽吹き mebuki and |ru=Сосбак Sosbak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sv=Sawbuck |svmeaning=Error from English name }} External links |} de:Kronjuwild es:Sawsbuck fr:Haydaim it:Sawsbuck ja:メブキジカ zh:萌芽鹿